


In Another Life

by toesimulation



Category: Politics - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartache, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Joe Biden is a stalker..., Love, M/M, Possible a bit too much, Romance, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, he just wants to be noticed by his true love, joe biden loves misha, lowkey though?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesimulation/pseuds/toesimulation
Summary: Joe Biden has always loved Misha Collins. A love as strong as Joe's is never meant to be. Unrequited and heartbroken, Joe finds another way to be with Misha...
Relationships: Joe Biden/Misha Collins
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	In Another Life

Joe Biden, a semi-attractive man with fluffy white hair and bright blue eyes, sighs to himself, shoving his cold pink hands into the pockets of his warm coat. He watches the people go about their day, he waits for a special someone. There! There goes the love of his life, a complete angel in Joe's eyes, that dark down hair contrasted his beautiful blue eyes that shine so brightly when looking anywhere but Joe.

Oh, how it hurt Joe to see _Misha_ be happy with anyone else.

Joe has tried everything to win Misha's affection, sadly, the dark haired man's eyes never so much as flicked in Joe's direction. It was entirely heartbreaking.

Joe would give anything for a singular kiss from Misha. Joe would do anything to touch Misha's beautiful skin. To be close enough to an angel would be enough.

And yet, Joe can't bring himself to get anywhere near the love of his life.

Joe continues to watch the dark haired man unashamedly from a spot Misha would never notice. Is it wrong of Joe to make sure Misha is safe and having a good time. It's unfair to see how happy Misha looks while laughing and flirting with a random woman.

How unfair...

Joe knows he'll never have a chance to be seen by Misha in a way that matters. Joe knows Misha won't ever feel the way Joe feels. Maybe, just maybe, in another life...

Yes, in another life, Joe's love is reciprocated. Misha loves him.

Misha loves Joe.

Joe smiles to himself, if only someone had seen him. If only Misha could see him now.

Joe stands and takes a deep breath, slowly letting it out and continues to smile. Joe leans out a bit farther to get the perfect view of Misha and, boy, was it worth it.

Misha looks so pretty.

It's worth it.

Misha loves him.

It will be worth it all.

Joe doesn't close his eyes as he hits the water down below, Misha sees him, there's an odd look in his blue eyes that Joe can't understand, but it doesn't matter because he's waited so long for this moment.

Misha loves him.

In the next life, they'll be together forever.

_'Misha loves me.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Still a better love story than Twilight. (Jk I actually enjoyed Twilight)


End file.
